la hija de la luna
by angeldelanieve
Summary: -asi es mi vida y ahora asi sera la tuya- suspiro ranma- todo lo que viviste en el pasado solo fue un mundo creado por tu familia para que sigas viviendo en paz pero eso ya termino para ti- se veian las lagrimas recorrer la cara de su prometida-Akane tu eres su objetivo- serie de Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

hola! esta idea ya la habia hecho hace unos años pero me cerraron la cuenta y no la pude recuperar

es diferente a la anterior pero la idea principal esta...

En una casa en Nerima, se levantaba una joven hermosa con cabellos cortos azulados, ojos oscuros que relejaban la luz y privilegiada con un cuerpo esbelto. Su cara refleja molestia ya que la razón de su despertar son de su prometido convertido en mujer y su padre que están en media batalla.

Akane se levantó furiosa para abrir la ventana encontrando allí a Ranma todo empapado esquivando zarpazos de un panda, era raro que él se levantara antes que ella pero cuando lo hacía era muy molesto. Así que antes de ir a desayunar agarro una maza que tenía en escritorio tirándosela justo en el blanco, la cabeza de Ranma.

-AKANE! ¿Porque hiciste eso?!- Ranma se sobaba en chichón que se veía salir de su cabeza, el no recordaba que hiciera algo para molestar a su prometida

-¡por despertar a casi todo el barrio, idiota!- salió de la ventana. Se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela Furikan, ellos ya iban a segundo año de preparatoria.

Todos se reunieron en el comedor donde la batalla campal seguía, Akane como todas las mañanas se sentó alado de su prometido ignorando lo que sucedía alrededor. Ella pensaba que cerca de su prometido la vida nunca seria aburrida pero ella lo sentía así todos los días eran casi iguales, prometidas locas, atacantes unos más raros que otros, malditos de Jusenkyo. Akane esperaba algo que la motivase a luchar con todas su fuerza, que todos sepan lo que verdaderamente es capaz pero tenía miedo y no de los adversarios sino de ella misma.

-Akane, Ranma llegaran tarde- dijo kasumi que al minuto de decirlo una estela de humo apareció donde los dos prometidos estaban

-es tu culpa que lleguemos tarde- escucho decir a su prometida con una voz muy grave

-te lo he dicho un millón de veces, yo no las busco ellas vienen a mí. No fue mi culpa que apareciera Kodachi- dentro de su cabeza Ranma ya sabía que su prometida nunca le iba creer, ser él era muy complicado

-Nihao Ranma- escucho cuando ya tenía la bicicleta de la china en su cabeza, miro rápido a su prometida encontrando su hermosa prometida enojada, ya no sabía qué hacer para que sepa que para el, ella era la única pero su padre nunca se lo daría fácil.

-salte de encima Shampo- Ranma se la quitó de encima pero era demasiado tarde ya veía asomándose un mazo de proporciones gigantescas hacia él, en efecto lo golpeo mandándolo al cielo.

-MALDITA SEA MARIMACHO!- grito el a la portadora de mazo con su aura roja brillando a su alrededor; pero algo aterro al maldito de Jusenkyo, el aura roja de su prometida se estaba volviendo poco a poco plateada y él sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Akane está despertando su verdadero poder sellado

Las clases empezaron y Akane ya estaba sentada en su sitio toda agitada por la carrera al llegar, estaba cansada de esa entupida china que siempre salía de las sombras como si nada y lo más molesto es que su prometido no hacía nada

Se intentó tranquilizar, tenían clases de historia con una profesora que cada vez que hablaba te entraba sueño por eso se tenía que esforzar en prestar atención. La profesora escribía en la pizarra sin parar pero a Akane se le movían las letras provocando que se mareara.

Se paró del banco rápido, grave error el dolor aumento- Sensei, me siento mal ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?-Akane se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos, ella sentía que sucedía algo con ella no solo el dolor de cabeza sino otra cosa

-cuando termine la clase vaya Tendo- la profesora se dio vuelta en escribir otra vez en la pizarra ignorándola, haciendo gruñir a Akane.

-por favor Sensei!- suplico, pero antes de esperar una respuesta perdió el equilibro cayendo de costado. Todo estaba en cámara lenta, sus compañeros se paraban para ayudarla. Antes de caer al piso escucho una voz en su cabeza muy conocida para Akane pero a la vez no "tú no naciste para leer japonés mi niña, sangre antigua recorre tus venas y estas en grave peligro" al escucharlo su mundo se volvió negro

Ranma volvía al dojo Tendo lleno de basura en su cabeza arrestándose con un palo. Había caído justo en el basural de Nerima y lo peor es que estaba lleno de gatos. Pero eso quedo en el olvido cuando olio la comida de kasumi.

-ya llegue!- grito Ranma apresurándose al llegar al comedor para ver a su familia y lo más importante a su prometida. Al llegar lo que encontró lo paro en seco, todo la comida en la mesa estaba intacta, no se notaba ningún movimiento, las caras de preocupación eran muy notable y lo peor Akane no estaba allí- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Akane?-

-está en su habitación reposando- le contesto Nabiki para la sorpresa de Ranma que pensaba que tiraría un comentario irónico- se desmayó en la escuela ¿tú sabes si ha pasado algo?- la seriedad con la que hablaba era verdadera

-yo… vi que su sello se ha roto- al terminar de decirlo, Soun solto un par de lágrimas por sus ojos castaños

-vendrán pronto por ella- se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente- Ranma tu sabes lo que debes hacer ¿no?-

-por supuesto tío- Ranma se puso derecho poniendo su mano izquierda sobre su corazón- jure por el rio estigio que la protegería, aunque tenga que matar a mi propio padre-

Lo que no sabían ellos es que Akane estaba atrás de la puerta escuchando todo desconcertada sin entender lo que pasaba ¿sello roto? ¿Rio estigio? ¿Matar a su propio padre? Pero Genma no había hecho nada ¡por kami!, y lo más importante Ranma aunque siempre lucharan nunca lo mataría! Antes de la descubrieran subió a su cuarto intentando encontrar una respuesta.

continuara..

espero que les haya gustado

todos los cap seran cortos pasando de ranma a akane o algun dia de otro personaje..


	2. Chapter 2

creo que sembrare mas dudas que respuestas pero...

espero que lo difruten!

Desde el tejado las estrellas brillaban más para la molestia de Ranma, estaba furioso, asustado, preocupado y lo más importante con ganas de pegar a alguien. La vida estaba contra él, ¿no podía esperar un poco más las Moiras para romper el sello de Akane? Claro que no le darían el gusto!

Todavía recuerda cuando el primer día al llegar a la casa Tendo se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver un campo de fuerza rodeando la casa, y más cuando era para proteger a esa marimacho. Ranma podía haber elegido cualquiera de las hermanas Tendo, le dijo Soun al siguiente día pero la promesa la tendría que hacer igual.

No podía creer que su madre lo haya puesto de guardaespaldas de Akane, que era para Ranma una adolescente común con gran fuerza que solo la tendría que proteger de ladrones y pervertidos pero cuando se enteró de la fatídica verdad como consecuencia su mundo se dio vuelta.

Bueno gracias a los dioses tenia aliados que le ayudarían en todo, lo complicado era la misma Akane ¿Cómo reaccionaría al enterarse de la verdad? Seguro que mal. Pensando en eso Ranma se dio cuenta que su prometida no había despertado desde que vino, sería mejor ver como esta. Antes de bajar del tejado se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Akane, seguro que ya despertó y no con los mejores humores.

Akane estaba revisando su armario desesperada, sabía que había algo que respondería sus preguntas y ese algo era un regalo que le dio su madre antes que muriera. Nunca lo abrió pensando de que si lo hacia su esencia se iría pero a pasada catorce años desde eso, así que lo podría abrir tranquilamente.

Al fin lo encontró, no recordaba que fuera tan grande pero le daba igual a Akane, era una caja de madera de la altura de su cintura con un pergamino con un escrito no leíble en él. Lo había encontrado pero estaba en la parte más alta del armario así que tenía que subirse a un banco para sacarlo de allí.

Se subió a un banquito que tenía en su habitación e intentó sacarlo pero pesaba mucho para su asombro, cuando la saco perdió el equilibrio cayéndose con la caja alado. Akane esperaba que no se habría escuchado pero se dio cuenta que sus deseos no fueron escuchados cuando vio abrirse la ventana dejando paso a su prometido.

-¿Qué paso Akane?- salto hábilmente de la ventana hacia ella-¿qué es esa caja?-acercándose al regalo de su madre

-No te interesa- empujándolo lejos de la caja- así que te puedes ir!-

-quiero saber ¿qué es eso?-

-y yo quiero saber ¡¿qué significa la charla que tuviste con la familia?!- ojala hubiera cerrado su boca, la presión de todo hizo que lo suelte de una

-es.. e.. escuchaste?- la cara de Ranma era todo un show, obviamente nunca sospecho de que ella pudiera haber espiado

-sí, y quiero respuestas-

-mmm creo que es muy tarde debería irme a dormir- rápidamente salto hacia la ventana pero antes de dar un nuevo salto Akane lo agarró de la trenza

-¡no te escaparas tan fácil!- arrastrando adentro recibiendo quejidos de dolor en respuesta- Ranma explícame que es eso del sello y la promesa

-no es tan fácil de explicarlo- se notaba a millas que él estaba nervioso

-lo quiero saber igual para empezar ¿Qué es eso que me protegerías tanto como matar a tu padre?-

-ah…bueno esto te puede sorprender pero…-el sudor le caria por la frente y estaba tan rojo como su camisa-Genma no es mi padre

-¿Qué?!- no lo podía creer, le estaba mintiendo eso es seguro

-mi verdadero padre es muy importante y peligroso, no quiero que ninguno de la familia Tendo se involucre con el-las manos de él se movían nerviosas- solo eso te puedo decir, algún día te contare todo- Akane por la impresión le solto la trenza dándole oportunidad de escapar

-Ranma! maldita sea me dejo con la duda-se sentó en la cama mirando hacia su regalo-espero que tu resuelvas alguna de mis dudas-

Mierda! SOY UN IDIOTA!-se tiro con fuerza hacia su futon-no debería haber abierto mi bocota!

Se sentía frustrado, tanto tiempo ocultándolo y en un segundo lo había largado gracias a los dioses tuvo oportunidad de escapar. Estaba seguro que su prometida investigaría más a fondo, lo bueno es que nadie le diría nada ¿no? En que estaba pensando! Con su suerte Akane conocería alguien y le diría la verdad.

Si esto continuaba así tendría que ya prepararse para todo, tomo su mochila que lo acompaño por todas sus aventuras y toqueteo su cuello encontrando la cuerda de un collar que tenía como adorno un dragón chino de bronce enroscado por la cuerda. Era un regalo de unos de los muchos medios hermanos que tenía por parte de su padre _Kaze no ryū._ Era un arma poderosa según Ares pero nunca la utilizo y no quería utilizarla pero como siempre le pasa a Ranma, el mundo estaba en su contra.

-espero que cuando te utilice, ella no esté en peligro-Ranma se quiso convencer pero sabía que nunca le tendrían piedad.

Ranma se le había escapado, pero mejor así podía abrir la caja tranquilamente. Se acercó y pudo ver que el pergamino que raramente entendía ponía "η κόρη του φεγγαριού" que significaba "para la hija de la luna.

Sin esperar más la abrió encontrando adentro un arco de platino con hermosos tallados y un carcaj de cuero que tenía adentro flechas del mismo material del arco pero en las puntas eran de bronce. Vio mejor el arco encontrando una descripción en japonés y en el otro lado en griego según ella, "σεληνόφωτο" estaba puesto del lado derecho y en el izquierdo "Gekkō" significaba luz de luna.

¡¿Quién en su sano juicio le regalaría un arma a su hija de tres años?! Era hermoso pero para que lo regalara eso a una niña que todavía ni podía escribir, aunque era un poco curioso que su padre no le hubiera dicho nada a su madre. Ahora que lo pensaba cuando se lo regalo le dijo que con eso vencería a los peores monstruos, siempre pensó que se refería a los que ella imaginaba pero y si esos monstruos de verdad existían?

Era una locura pero Akane ya vive en una vida llena de locuras. Se sentó en el suelo con el arco en mano mirando hacia el armario donde estaba su mochila de campamento casi nueva, al verla muchas ideas le entraron en la cabeza con rapidez alarmante. Estaba decidida, iría a buscar respuestas porque sabía que en su casa no le dirían nada y estaba decidida a no parar hasta no encontrarlas.

Ranma se levantó con rapidez ya sabiendo que algo malo había sucedido y lo confirmo cuando vio a toda la familia Tendo si toda hasta Nabiki llorando, rodeando un papel que estaba en la mesa. Se acercó a este y pudo leer "me fui de viaje en busca de respuestas, no volveré en un largo tiempo". Esa niña terca se había ido justo en el momento más difícil para todos.

Soun levanto la vista hacia dirigirla hacia la de Ranma, azul eléctrico y marrón avellana tan parecidos a los de su prometida se chocaron ya sabiendo que le iba a decir por solo mirarlo.

-ve por Akane, que resuelva sus dudas pero quiero que este bien protegida-eso lo sorprendió a Ranma, él pensaba que le pediría que la trajese de vuelta

-pero tío, estaría más segura aquí-

-siendo ignorante de lo que ella de verdad es- Soun movía las manos con nerviosismo-una semidiosa, hija de la señora de la luna-

-lo entiendo- agarro con fuerza el collar- ahora mismo saldré a protegerla- al terminar de decirlo, se vio que la caras de la familia Tendo hubo calma.

 **continuara...**

Moiras: eran las personificaciones del destino en total son tres

 **Cloto** hilaba la hebra de vida con una rueca y un huso.

 **Láquesis** medía con su vara la longitud del hilo de la vida.

 **Átropos** era quien cortaba el hilo de la vida. Elegía la forma en que moría cada hombre, seccionando la hebra con sus «detestables tijeras» cuando llegaba la hora.

Ares: **Ares** se considera el dios olímpico de la guerra, hijo de Hera y Zeus, aunque es más bien la personificación de la brutalidad y la violencia, así como del tumulto, confusión y horrores de las batallas, en contraposición a su hermanastra Atenea, que representa la meditación y sabiduría en los asuntos de la guerra y protege a los humanos de sus estragos.


	3. Chapter 3

un nuevo cap!

bueno como todo saben los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la gran Rumiko

ojala les guste!

Al fin había llegado a la montañas, se podía ver los hermosos arboles ser iluminados por los rayos del sol, el rio que cursaba tranquilo, te podías quedar horas mirando esos paisajes. Akane se sacó la mochila de los hombros y se recostó en uno de los muchos árboles, había caminado sin parar sabiendo que su padre iba a mandar a su prometido a buscarla.

Se había puesto la meta de buscar respuestas pero no sabía dónde empezar, pero al mirar hacia las montañas vio que su camino empezaría por ahí. Empezó a hacer la tienda de campaña ya que estaba cayendo el sol y se asomaba la brillante luna.

"la noche, las estrellas y la luna son tu dominio mi pequeña" escucho Akane dentro de su cabeza mientras prendía un fuego. Por todo su viaje escucho esa vos diciéndole cosas extrañas que ella no comprendía pero iba a entenderla en poco tiempo.

Preparo unos fideos instantáneos mientras veía las constelaciones, nombrándolas y lo más raro es que ella no se sabía la mayoría pero sus nombres les venían a la cabeza. Comía tranquila teniendo a su lado el arco que su madre le había regalado, no sabía porque pero la tranquilizaba.

De repente un ruido se escuchó desde los arboles asustándola, rápidamente se levantó y tomo el arco mientras preparaba para lanzar una flecha-¿Quién anda allí?-agarro con más firmeza el arco esperando que apareciera algo, pero pasaron segundos y nada se asomaba.

-seguro fue mi imaginación- estaba por bajar el arma pero a su costado apareció un ciervo de piel dorada con una luz plateada cubriéndolo- que hermoso- no podía negarlo ese animal tenía una belleza salvaje que le hacía aumentar sus latidos de su corazón.

-tienes razón-a su espalda emergió de la oscuridad una mujer de largos cabellos azabaches cubriendo sus ojos- hija de la luna-

Se tenía que apurar, no sabía a qué hora se había ido su prometida pero algo estaba seguro donde quiera que vaya habrá un monstruo come semidioses que quiere saciar su hambre. Al imaginarse eso Ranma acelero el paso provocando que cuando doblara una esquina se chocara con cierta peli morada.

-Nihao Ranma- abrazándolo hasta casi asfixiarlo, lo que le faltaba que sus supuestas prometidas le sigan.

-lárgate Shampo, estoy apurado- la empujo con brusquedad a la china recibiendo a cambio un bastonazo-Auch! Duele anciana!

-como te atreves a tratar así a mi nieta, yerno-no solo la china más joven tenía que aparecer sino que también la vieja- pero lo más importante ¿dónde te diriges con tanta rapidez?-

-no le importa, bruja!-al decir eso recibió otro bastonazo- basta! Usted no sabe lo que estoy tratando-

-me estas cargando-se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia- con tantos siglos encima piensas que no sé lo que eres, hijo de Zeus- el mundo de Ranma se enfrió al escuchar esas palabras ¿Cómo era posible….- soy una amazona bruto, las grandes guerreras herederas de las culturas griegas-

-eso lo sé pero como sabe que soy….-

-niño soy una hija de Ares, puedo ver tu aura de tormenta desde lejos-

-abuela ¿de qué estar hablando?- parece que Shampo aun siendo amazona no sabía nada de sus orígenes

-después tendremos una larga charla pero antes- Cologne reviso en sus bolsillos sacando una brújula de vidrio- toma yerno

-¿para qué me va a servir una brújula que marca al norte?- agarrando con cuidado la dedicada pieza

-no es una brújula normal, esta marca a las energía que deseas buscar- la anciana sonrió con simpatía a Ranma- pon un objeto de esa persona cerca de la brújula y esta te marcara el camino- él no lo podía creer le daba algo tan valioso sabiendo que es para buscar a su prometida- encuentra a la hija de la luna y protégela del tiempo, tío-Ranma asintió mientras aceleraba el paso otra vez.

Odiaba profundamente ser el tío de la mayoría de los semidioses al ser hijo de unos de los grandes pero poniendo eso a un lado saco la bufanda que Akane le regalo en navidad y la acerco a la brújula. Al instante flecha se dirigió a las montañas, tenía que apurarse porque si la vieja tenía razón el tiempo seria su peor enemigo.

La recién parecida corrió se pelo mostrando su cara de porcelana acompañado con ojos esmeralda que iluminaba la tiara de forma de luna, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de estilo griego que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Realmente era una mujer hermosa si no estuviera armada por una espada y un arco

-¿Quién eres?- apunto con el arco hacia ella

-Atalanta, soy una cazadora- Akane se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, no porque lo conociera sino porque era rarísimo en esa época- baja tu arco, no te hare daño-

-¿Cómo que una cazadora? ¿Usas vestidos griegos para cazar?-

-eres muy inocente para lo que te vas a enfrentar-otra más que sabía algo de ella misma que no conocía-baja el arma, tu eres la hija de mi patrona no puedo herirte-

-¡mi madre murió cuando yo tenía tres años!-ella no era conocida por tener paciencia-¿Quién diablos es tu patrona?-

-Artemisa, la diosa de la luna-pudo ver que su cara se volvió molesta- te criaron en la ignorancia parece, ven conmigo que te diré quién eres-

-¡¿quién te crees que eres?! No soy tan tonta, si piensas que cree una historia sobre dioses y todo esos estas muy equivocada- Akane sabía que en su vida cotidiana se presentaba tipos raros pero nadie había involucrado a su familia como Atalanta.

-no me importa si me crees o no-el siervo se acercó a Atalanta permitiendo que lo acaricie- pero si quieres las respuestas que sé que viniste a buscar, ven conmigo- se subió al siervo y tranquila sin apuro se fue hacia la oscuridad.

El cerebro de Akane trabajaba a mil por hora, tenía la resolución de sus problemas a unos pasos pero… ¿valía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Y si era una trampa? No sabía que hacer estaba desesperada pero no tenía más opción, siguió a atalanta por la oscuridad.

Estaba en el bosque en el medio de las montañas para su mala suerte ya había oscurecido y tenía que apurarse en encontrar refugio. A lo lejos pudo divisar una pequeña luz casi extinguiéndose, rápidamente fue hacia allí sabiendo de quien podría ser ese campamento pero lo único que encontró fue la tienda abierta, una sopa instantánea vacía y una flecha plateada tirada al lado del fuego.

La flecha tenía el aura de Akane rodeándola, eso hizo que su corazón casi se detuvo, en su cabeza se formó la imagen de su prometida definiéndose con un arco y no teniendo éxito, llevándosela a quien sabe dónde. Se sacudió la cabeza con frustración, su prometida era fuerte podía contra cualquier rival pero necesitaba urgentemente saber dónde estaba.

-AKANE! AKANE!- hizo el esfuerzo inútil de llamarla pero sabía muy bien que no respondería. Saco la brújula de Cologne que marco rápidamente al norte donde la oscuridad era más densa. Trago saliva y siguió caminando.

A los pocos minutos se tuvo que esconder detrás de un árbol al encontrar tres chicas con pantalones militares, camperas plateadas y arcos con flechas. Eran cazadoras de artemisa, un día se tuvo que enterar por las malas de que no aceptaban varones dentro de la base.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Akane se encontraba ahí justo con las seguidoras de su madre. Lanzo un suspiro resignado y saco la cantimplora con agua, al mojarse inmediatamente se convirtió en chica. Dejo su mochila en el árbol, se despeino un poco, desarreglo su ropa y empezó a correr-ayuda! Me persigue un ciclope!- como pensaba las cazadoras lo dejaron pasar mientras tensaban los arcos para atacar a algo que no había.

-niña, ve hacia la tienda blanca donde esta nuestra teniente-como se lo ordenaron, Ranma corrió con todas sus fuerzas antes de que se enteren que les mintió. Al llegar a la tienda la abrió con brusquedad encontrando a la teniente de las cazadoras y a su prometida.

-Ranma!?- Akane se levantó con brusquedad haciendo que casi todas las cazadoras del lugar se giraran a verlo.

-así que se conocen…-Atalanta se levantó con lentitud viéndolo despectivamente.

-mi señora! No encontramos el ciclope que seguía a la pelirroja- era unas de las chicas que estaba de guardia, se notaba agitada por la corrida.

-tranquila Zoe, no había ningún monstruo siguiendo a la chica- como si fuera una rosa, agarro una daga y miro su reflejo- o mejor dicho chico, te molesta que te tratemos de ella ¿verdad? Hijo de Zeus-al terminar de decir eso vio que estaba rodeado por cientos de chicas apuntándolo con sus flechas o cuchillos.

 **Continuara...**

gracias a todos los que me mandaron rw, se lo agradesco mucho!

 **glosario:**

 **Zeus:** hijo de Rea y Cronos. es el "padre de los dioses y los hombres", que gobernaba a los dioses del Olimpo como un padre a una familia, de forma que incluso los que no eran sus hijos naturales se dirigían a él como tal. Era el "rey de los dioses" que supervisaba el universo. Era el dios del cielo y el trueno. Sus atributos incluyen el rayo, el águila, el toro y el roble.es el padre de casitodos los dioses del panteon Xp

 **Amazonas:** es un antiguo pueblo conformado y gobernado íntegramente por mujeres guerreras. En la cultura griega, las amazonas aparecen invariablemente como antagonistas de los griegos. Los relatos mitológicos frecuentemente narran los enfrentamientos entre los héroes griegos y las reinas amazonas, por ejemplo el duelo de Aquiles contra Pentesilea en la Guerra de Troya, o el combate de Hércules contra Hipólita, hermana de la anterior, como parte de uno de sus doce trabajos.

 **Atalanta** : es una heroína , consagrada a Artemisa y reconocida por sus inmejorables habilidades para la caza. Su peculiar historia la hace ser valorada, desde una ucrónica perspectiva contemporánea, como un precedente del feminismo. (se casa en el mito pero en el fanfic no sucede)

 **Cazadoras:** son un grupo de doncellas inmortales (salvo que mueran en batalla o rompan sus votos), que han jurado lealtad a la diosa Artemisa, a unirsele, y a rechazar a los hombres por el resto de sus dotadas de excelentes capacidades, y habilidades de caza, además de poseer la eterna juventud, siempre y cuando no mueran en batalla o rompan sus votos. Son sus criadas, sus compañeras, y hermanas. Sin embargo, gracias al juramento, muchas de las cazadoras tienen un odio irracional por los hombres, e incluso reusan a viajar con ellos por voluntad propia

 **Artemisa:** fue una de las deidades más ampliamente veneradas y una de las más antiguas.. Artemisa fue descrita a menudo como la hija de Zeus y Leto, y la hermana melliza de Apolo. Fue la diosa de la caza, los animales salvajes, el terreno virgen, los nacimientos, la virginidad y las doncellas, que traía y aliviaba las enfermedades de las mujeres. A menudo se la representaba como una cazadora llevando un arco y ciervo y el ciprés le estaban consagrados. En época helenística posterior, asumió incluso el papel de Ilitía como ayudante de los partos y acabó siendo identificada con Selene, una titánide que era la diosa griega de la Luna (razón por la cual en ocasiones aparece representada con una luna creciente sobre la cabeza).

 **Ciclope:** eran los miembros de una raza de gigantes con un solo ojo en mitad de la frente.

gracias por leer!


End file.
